For the Penguins
by cheese on Toast
Summary: He wishes he was a penguin for various reasons.


(Sadly, I don't own Naruto.)

_**he wishes he was a penguin for various Reasons...**_

* * *

"Were you _really _thinking you'd be able to do it?" 

"Oh, shut it."

"I mean, you'd have to be one of the most inane, stupidest people I've ever met. A downright, stuck-up selfish idiot, if I do say so myself."

"Well, then, keep your opinions to yourself."

"Hmm." she leans forward, hair brushing into her eyes, giving him a look that makes him want to strangle her. With each word that comes out of her thin lips strikes his heart like a hammer, moving its way through him tightly until there's a hole in that already extremely deteriorated organ, and he can feel the blood and cold shame wash over him in repeated waves. "No, you know, I don't think that I will."

He fixes her with a glare, his lips twisting into a horrific scowl. "I swear, you're even more sadistic then my brother."

At this, she laughs. "I'll take that as a compliment, Sasuke-kun." she leans inward again, watching him with those piercing black eyes of hers that clash with her red hair. "Come on. I mean, I had faith in you, and I probably was the only one, but, I mean, with all the other people you killed, or forced to kill themselves like that one fool- I would have thought that he'd be easy work, no matter how hard."

"Well, then, you thought wrong." he mutters, his entire body instantly tensing at her words, his back straightening quicker then he would have liked it to.

"You did too, didn't you?"

"Shut up." his head turns away from her sharply, black hair swinging around his pale face which is suddenly stricken with such a look of intense dislike and anger at her that she cocks her head at him.

"Why? I thought you didn't mind the truth, Sasuke-kun." she says, pushing her glasses back up her nose, her nails brushing against the glass for a moment as she puts her hand back down on the table between them. She studies the lines on the wood for more then they're worth for a little bit before raising her head back up to face him. "I mean, I thought that was all you had ever wanted."

He struggles with himself after that remark. Curse her, and her stupid words that always seem to get to him. She was just like Kabuto, his words having always pierced him straight through, making him feel impaled by his own sword (literally and figuratively), only she could actually read him for once and her words made more of an impact. More of an impact then he'd like, personally. His fingertips tremble with the urge to lock them around her neck and choke out the life in her, but his limbs are strangely unresponsive at the moment, not allowing him to move, so he digs his nails into the wood between them. His words are caught in his throat, along with something else- had he finally regained the ability to cry? No, of course not. Like _he'd _cry. That was like…..saying penguins were moving to someplace warm.

Wait. Don't some penguins live in warm places? Damn. But not the penguins. He likes the penguins. Them, and their black and white texture that seemed to blend together so perfectly.

Much like he had tried to do, but the penguins just seemed to be more successful. So, in a way, he hated the penguins too. He hated them and he loved them. (Hmmm, where has he felt this feeling before?) They mocked him with their own sort of weird perfection, just like he had tried to accomplish. Just like he had _tried _to accomplish.

Damn the penguins. Damn them, and their adorable little squeaking noises and cute way of blending with the black and white and still remaining so pure.

Why hadn't he been able to do that? Was he envying the penguins now? Yes, he _was_ envying the penguins. _Oh, yes, envy the penguins, what a _wonderful _way to spend the worst afternoon of your life, Sasuke, _he thinks darkly, narrowing his eyes. _What a purely wonderful way. _

He wonders about the penguins for a moment. Those cute little waddling things. For a single second, he admires them. The part of them that is white- it's not much- but it's enough to overpower the black that shields them just as well.

Why couldn't he be like the penguins?

He wants to scream. The action pounds in his chest, but he closes his eyes, digging his nails deeper in to the wood. It had seemed so simple, what he wanted, but, when he had finally been shoved into the rough world of reality- which had just been a few hours ago, much to his dismay- he realized that it wasn't just so simple. He was never going to be what he wanted. He was never going to get that balance of that purity and darkness. Two contradictory statements that he wanted so much.

How come the stupid penguins could do it but he couldn't? Penguins were just so acceptable of reality. They sacrificed each other, yes, that was true, but for their family, not for some stupid, hurtful reason. They did it for themselves, for their family, for the safety of all of them. Those stupid penguins and those perfect views, he thinks, those adorable little penguins and how they have no illusions, they have no worries, barely any at all.

How come those stupid, stupid penguins could do it but he couldn't? God, sometimes he was just as stupid as them.

His silence disturbs her, and she narrows her eyes tightly.

"I'm not saying all this to hear myself talk, you know!" she exclaims, her temper beginning to rise, waiting for him to say something that she can retort back to, just to see his reaction, just to let him know how well she can read him. But he still says nothing, refusing to turn around and look at her. Her eyes bore into his back, a livid look on her face, and he can sense this. He has to suppress his laughter at this- for it reminds him of someone else. Sadly, she's just not as cute as how _she _could do it when she was younger.

"Why do you think I'm saying all this, Sasuke?! For- for _penguins?!"_

At this, his head turns a little bit, and it's a moment before he sighs, turning around fully, giving her a rare, queer smile.

"Maybe you are, Karin. Maybe you just are."


End file.
